Voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) may include one or more technologies for the delivery of voice communications and/or multimedia sessions via Internet protocol (IP) networks, such as the Internet. VoIP may include transmitting the voice communications and/or the multimedia sessions as IP packets via a packet switched network. In some cases, VoIP communications may include the use of a codec (e.g., G.711 or G.729) that adjusts the transmission of the voice communications and/or the multimedia sessions.